Hang a Thousand Tree's With Ribbons
by Veroxion
Summary: /SasuSaku\ In the end all she could do was hang a thousand tree's with ribbons instead of hanging ribbons on the tree's. /Oneshot\


**Random thing I thought of while taking a shower, rofl..**

**I have no idea if this will either be a prologue to some random story I haven't even thought of doing or some oneshot that doesn't make any sense.**

**Either way, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did.. then Sasuke wouldn't be the bastard he is today. Seriously, what the fuck is up with the plot at the moment?! I do however own the writing of this story. **

* * *

Because he would never want to hurt her and if he did then he would never forgive himself, who knew that when he came back she would be forever broken?

Like a doll that had been played with too rough or a a china teacup that had been smashed into the floor, ending up in a million pieces.

Like her heart, her heart was like that, smashed.

Destroyed.

Never to be fixed again and he knew who did it, he knew who caused her this pain and yet he had done nothing to stop it, how could he; he had too much pride to comfort her and make her happy again. To give her what she truly desires and hoped for, she had always cared for everyone else's happiness, forgetting her own in the progress and forever becoming tainted, no more innocent smiles, no more glossy jade eyes.

Nothing, she was a tainted soul that could never be fixed or replaced.

And it was his fault, yet he did nothing about it, even if wanted to, he knew he couldn't make her the once happy girl he had grown up with because she was too distant and every time he reached for her she would fade into nothing and it would remind him of what he left behind, what he had destroyed.

He had taken her for advantage, he never understood how she could be so content every time he threw an insult at her, how she would smile if off and laugh.

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, how are you today?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, are you happy?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, want to go out for lunch?"_

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun._

He more than 'Sasuke-kun', he was someone who couldn't show emotion to those he cared for, because he was afraid they would come into his own shadow's and he wouldn't want anyone else to be tainted than him.

Tainted.

Innocent.

They were two different things and she could never understand it, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it through her head.

He loved her for it, she was innocent and he liked that.

He was tainted, she was innocent.

It was almost too perfect, they were living in sin and they both knew it but never voiced it, fearing for something that would never happen, afraid to be taken away from each other.

She knew dreaming never got them anywhere.

He knew believing didn't exist.

What was the point of it then?

Love.

Hate.

Which one to chose?

He hated that he loved her, that she had so much power over him and could make him weak every time she would smile sadly, it would make him feel guilty because he was the cause of it.

He had broken her and now she couldn't be fixed.

Not even by him.

It made him scared, he would never admit it of course but he was scared for her and for those around her.

So he left.

She could cry.

She could beg.

She could plead.

But in the end all she could do was hang a thousand tree's with ribbons instead of hanging ribbons on the tree's.

* * *

**Erm... confusing?**

**Indeed. I have no fucking idea where this came from, it just popped into my mind and I was like 'WTF, I HAVE TO WRITE IT!!', so um yeah, this is the result.**

**Lame, I know...oh and tell me what you think happened, I love seeing what everyone thought I was implying xD**

**Sequel anyone?**

**Maybe, if anyone even understand this, let alone like it then I shall rack my brain for any idea's to morph this piece of writing into a story, no promises though!**

**I suck at summary's!, yeah the best summary I came up with were words from the fanfic, LAME!**

**Review because then I'll... get Sasuke to strip for you!**

**Sasuke: WTF?!, NO!**

**AND review in the next ten minutes and recieve... ITACHI COVERED IN WHIPPED CREAM! xD**

**Itachi: Like hell you annoying woman!**

**And if its a nice review... I'll.. um.. get them to have a threesome with Sakura-chan?**

**Uchiha's: ...o.o REVIEW. -and make it a nice one... .**

**(Lol, I couldn't help it..)**


End file.
